


Once We Were

by lavellanpls



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellanpls/pseuds/lavellanpls
Summary: Lavellan teaches Sera to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of Sera feelings lately, so. Now you can, too.

Sera sort of hated admitting it, but she missed Val Royeaux. Or at least missed _cities_.

They were camped out in the Hinterlands for what felt like the hundredth time. Lavellan was supposed to meet with some important-not-important person up in Crestwood, some dumb noble prick, and of course she dragged her party along with her. Blackwall and Cassandra didn’t seem to mind—they liked camping, honestly—but for the most part Sera spent the trip tired and grumbling and kind of itchy, thanks to a tumble into a patch of rashvine. A day’s worth of potions made the itching better, but it didn’t make sleeping in a tent any less awful.

That night she folded herself up in front of the campfire, scowling face hidden behind dirt-stained knees. She busied herself ripping up handfuls of grass and tossing them into the flames. Her arm still kind of itched.

Lilith found out a few miles back that one of their scouts could play the lute. She bought one from a merchant in the Crossroads, grinning like mad, and pestered the man until he finally agreed to play her a song. While Cassandra polished a sword outside her tent, Lilith and Blackwall sat before the fire and listened as he plucked out a tune. Some silly folk song about nugs that had them both in stitches.

Sera was still pulling up grass when Lilith sauntered up beside her.

“Hey.” She offered her hand, smile pulled into a crooked grin. “Dance with me.”

Sera tried to scoff. “You daft? I don’t dance.”

“Everybody dances,” she urged. “Come on.”

Sera took her hand with a reluctant-looking scowl. “What, you gonna _waltz_ me or something? ‘Cause I don’t know any of that fancy walk-twirling shite.”

“Nah. You just have to move.” Lilith tugged her to her feet and pulled her with her toward the center of camp. The firelight danced off the golden sheen of her eyes.

Sera felt awkward, feet suddenly feeling very heavy. “So what do I do then?”

“Just move.” She kept hold of both her hands; moved her arms with her like pulling on marionette strings. “Jump around, shake, wiggle, whatever. Just _go_.”

Sera watched her shift from foot to foot, pivot her hips, gradually twist and sway until she looked a proper dancer, all smiles and rhythm and fun little wiggles. Her smile looked so happy. Sera felt her cheeks burn, and wished she could feel that happy, too. She wasn’t _a dancer,_ though. That just…wasn’t her.

Or…oh, fuck it.

Sera started with her shoulders. Let herself be tugged forward and then imitated Lilith’s shimmy back, still clumsy and awkward but at least moving. Sort of smiling, even. And that was…nice. Really nice.

They danced like idiots, probably, but Sera had never had so much fun with it. She hopped, gave a wavering spin; moved her hips and was all elbows and knees and little kicks. And then Lilith took her hand and spun her around, and Sera burst into mad laughter as she tripped and fell back against her.

“See,” Lilith said. “Told you anyone could dance.”

She snorted on a giggle. “It doesn’t count as dancing if you’re just flailing around and falling.”

“Are you kidding?” she asked, looking appalled. “That’s all dancing _is!_ ”

Across the fire, the scout cleared his throat. “You want me to play another? I’ve got this one Maryden taught me. Think it’s about...elves? Maybe? I don't know; sounds pretty on the lute, though.”

Lilith looked to Sera with eyes that lit up like fire. “You still opposed to learning some walk-twirling shit?”

“Ugh, fine. If it’ll shut you up.”

She froze up when Lilith took her hand and pulled her close with a hand at her waist. “Here,” she instructed, “you put your hand on my shoulder, like that. And then just follow my lead, yeah?”

Sera couldn’t quite hold back a snickering laugh. “You know I’m gonna stomp all over your feet, right?”

“Honestly, I’ve been stomped on by worse. Now…” The music started up, slow and sweet, and Lilith pulled her with her into an easy waltz. “Just follow my lead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **01.** [Once We Were](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOCkqx8q0tI)  
>  **02.** [Hero in Every Port (Ballad of Nuggins)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Hero_in_Every_Port_\(Ballad_of_Nuggins\))


End file.
